Apples and Starlings
by Lonely Rain
Summary: On Hiatus. Might be taken down.
1. The Prologue

hello! i'm having a mental loss with An Impossible World right now. i have completely hit a wall of writer's block. please be patient while i try to climb it. and Twins is completely on hiatus until at least December 2007. in the mean time here is the newest story which right now is just another idea i felt like writing and posting. enjoy.

Disclaimer: i don't own anything but the OCs that do appear. (not in this chapter though)

Summary: Two years ago Ryoma just upped and left. His family had moved out and to America. Some rumors said Ryoma went with them and others said he didn't. The regulars moved on and won the nationals, but they still had a hole in their hearts where the little prodigy fit. Now ryoma has reappeared. But he's hiding something dangerous. What is it and what will the price be?

* * *

Chapter 0.01 (PROLOGUE)

1:00 am. Monday. Tokyo, Japan.

Each regular stirred in their bed. Only one woke up. Although all nine were in different houses in different parts of town, they still felt as if something very bad was going to happen very soon. By 3:00 am, only eight Seigaku regulars remained.

-------------

"Oi, Echizen! Hurry up! Buchou will give us 50 laps if we're late! Echizen!" Momoshiro yelled loudly from outside the Echizen Residence. An elderly man walking by called out to him, "If you're looking for the family who lived there you won't find them. They've uprooted and moved to America. At least the parents did."

Momo stared at the old man, "What do you mean at least the parents, Oji-san? Didn't their child go with them?" that bad feeling he had woken up with this morning only got worse.

The old man looked up at Momo feebly, "No one knows where the boy was going not even his parents. The young man only told his parents to move back to America and he would contact them there. They even took different taxis. The house has already been sold too. Sorry, lad, but that's everything I know."

Momo stared ahead as the old man continued on his walk. As Momo walked out of the Echizen's old yard, the old man turned around and called back to him, "the young man said something about leaving something at Seishun Gakuen for his friends. Rather friendly all of a sudden, I might add. Almost as if he was happy." The old man rambled on in his sentence as he turned around and rambled down the sidewalk. Momo got on his bike and pedaled as fast as he could to school.

All of the other regulars were leaving the changing room when Momo ran past them and hurried to do the combination on Ryoma Echizen's locker. Seven Regulars walked back into the changing room to see Momo on the floor in front of Echizen's locker holding his face in one hand and a piece of paper in the other. On the shelf inside the locker was a small Seigaku jersey and jacket and white Fila cap. Fuji knelt next to Momo and gently pulled the paper out of his kohai's hand. Momo's grip on the paper tightened and then let go completely. Fuji scanned the paper quickly with his eyes opened. Softly, Fuji began to read the note to the rest of the regulars.

_Hey Sempai-tachi, _

_Take it to nationals. _

_See you 'round. _

_Echizen Ryoma _

_P.S. pray for me. I'll need it _

_ to visit you in the future._

Everyone gasped. Momo quietly told them what the old man had told him. Everyone felt lost and sad. Fuji's eyes were open and showing hurt while his smile had disappeared long ago.

"Nya, Ochibi-chan just decided to leave? Oishi, why didn't he tell us?" Eiji had tears in his eyes as he clung to his doubles partner.

"I don't know Eiji, but I don't think it was for a vacation." Oishi looked on worriedly. "I just don't know."

* * *

yeah i know. really short. oh well. it is just the prologue.

please read and review

lovishness, Lonely Rain


	2. The First Apple

'lo everyone. Lonely Rain here. i'm glad people like the story. i like it the best so far.

Disclaimer: i own nothing other than the OCs that show up in later chapters.

I have one request: Please update CSI:Tokyo. please 1xmocha (sad puppy face)

* * *

Chapter 0.1

A boy of fifteen sauntered up the hot streets of Japan. Even though it was early morning, his black leather pants did nothing to cool him off. His crimson tank-top did little to help either. He had a red leather collar around his slim neck. His wrists were encased in gothic leather wristbands. If one were to look very closely, one would see knife outlines on his pants. His emerald-kissed black hair had grown long enough to put it in a short ponytail. His eyes were the colour of molten gold. The boy had grown like a weed since he had last been in Japan. He now stood at 180 cm. He stopped in front of a familiar school. "Hrm. Too bad I'm not going to school again. Wonder if I should visit them. It has been two years."

The boy's thoughts were cut off abruptly when another boy, barely shorter than him, rode up on a bike. The new kid on the bike had tall spiky hair and violet eyes. The leather-clad boy jumped out of the way as the bike nearly ran him over. He watched as the boy on the bike turned around and looked him straight in the eyes. He smirked. He jumped.

----------------------

Momo was running very late. It was only the second day of school of his sophomore year and he had slept in. He really did not want to run laps. He wasn't paying much attention to the world around him and he nearly crashed into someone standing at the gate of Seishun Gakuen High School. The man he nearly ran over had good reflexes as he jumped out of harm's way as gracefully as a cat. Momo turned around even though he was still pedaling into the school. He caught the man's eyes and his breath stopped. They were as golden as a certain boy's eyes had been before the boy had left them. The young man smirked, and as a wind blew his hair around his face, he disappeared when Momo blinked.

Disappearing was the only way Momo could describe it. One second the man was there, the next second he wasn't, and the next second Momo ran into a tree.

'Oww!' Momo thought as he rubbed his butt, which he had landed on not too softly at all. Momo looked back to the gate, almost hoping to see his kohai appear and laugh at him. All of the Regulars had put forth their greatest effort to win the nationals; somewhat hoping that if they did their cocky freshman would reappear to congratulate them. Of course the boy didn't show up they had received a postcard from the boy the week after they had won. The picture was a red racquet lying on an empty court, a ball touching the bottom of the net and the handle of the racquet. It was short and to the point. Momo clearly remembered the words written on the piece of poster-board that was tacked up on the notice board in the locker rooms.

_Hey Senpai-tachi,_

_Congrats on winning Nationals._

_Knew you could do it._

_See you 'round._

_Echizen Ryoma_

Everyone had been excited when Ryuzaki-sensei had rushed to the courts to give them the postcard. But that was the last time they had heard from him. Momo knew that all of the regulars were constantly wondering where their little prodigy was. Momo shook himself out of his thoughts. Momo picked up his bike and wheeled it to the school's bike rack. He was brooding so much he forgot that he was late to practice. Had Tezuka not shouted at him to do 40 laps over warm up, Momo would have run right into the fence surrounding the courts. Momo stopped thinking long enough to get changed, but as soon as he started his laps his thoughts wandered back to the young man he had nearly run over. The way the man reminded him of Echizen Ryoma. In features, in reflexes, and most of all, that smirk. No one could copy Echizen Ryoma's patented smirk.

"Oi! Momo! What are you doing?" Momo was again startled from his thoughts as Eiji caught up with him and glomped him. Momo, not expecting the extra weight, fell flat on his face. "Eiji! You should be more careful. You could have hurt Momo. You are alright, Momo, aren't you?" Oishi's worried voice reached his ears as Momo rested face down on the ground. When he didn't answer, Eiji started panicking. "Oishi, Oishi! I killed him! I killed Momo-chan! What am I going to do?!"

Momo groaned.

"Eiji-sempai, I'm not dead. I'm just trying to stop thinking for a minute and do something productive." Momo hadn't noticed his other sempai and Kaido had come up behind him.

"Eh? Momo-chan? What do you mean?" Eiji asked, squatting down next to his kohai. Momo flopped over onto his back. His next words startled all of the Regulars. "I think … I think that Echizen Ryoma… is back."

* * *

please read and review.

lovishness, Lonely Rain.

P.S. Lifeless Heart, may i have some cookies pwease! (tummy growls)


	3. The Second Apple

Hello! Thanx for all of the reviews and cookies!

Answers to some of the questions:

1xmocha: a starling is a small bird with tiny white spots all over it's feathers.

anyone who asked about the pairings: i'm not sure what the pairing is right now. there will most likely be the Golden pair and InuixKaidoh. as for the main pairing, it could be fujiryo or tezuryo, i have not decided. i'm sorry to say that this will not be a tezufujiryo story. for that you will have to go to An Impossible World. Feel Free To Vote On Which Pairing You Want!

i have recently found a J-Rock band that i just love. ARASHI! i love Aiba and Sakurai. i'm convinced that the Aiba who plays Fuji Syuusuke from the Prince of Tennis Movie (Live) is the same Aiba from ARASHI. please someone let me know if i'm wrong or right.

Disclaimer: i solemly swear that i do not own Prince of Tennis. Just this story's plot and OCs.

ENJOY!!!

* * *

Chapter 0.2

"I think… I think that Echizen Ryoma … is back." Momo said as he stared up at the sky.

"WHAT??!!" all of the Regulars yelled. Fuji's head poked into Momo's view of the sky. For a moment, Momo blandly thought that Fuji had two holes in his head where his eyes should be. A minute later he realized that Fuji had his eyes open and was staring down at him.

"What are you talking about Momo?" Fuji asked sternly. "Why do you think that Echizen has suddenly decided to come back?" Betrayal and hurt were clearly heard in the blue-eyed boy's voice. Momo stared blankly at his sempai.

"Because I think I nearly ran him over." Momo said calmly, receiving a lot of strange looks. Momo realized he was being very contemplative and thoughtful. It was probably scaring his sempai.

"Momo, are you sure you're alright? You seem kinda out of it." Oishi was getting worried. Momo was never really the thinker seeing as how he was rather impulsive. When Momo went into a thoughtful mode, everyone noticed because he became quiet and didn't quite notice what was going on around him.

Momo sat up. "Hai, Oishi-sempai. I'm fine. It's just that earlier this morning, I was running late and was going really fast on my bike and nearly ran over someone. The guy jumped out of the way as if he were a cat. I turned back to call out an apology when I saw his face. I swear he looked just like Echizen. He had grown taller, really tall, I'd say about Tezuka-Buchou's height in middle school, maybe taller. He was dressed in black leather pants and a red tank top. Oh, yeah! He also had on some kind of collar. His hair was long, too. Same green-black colour and touched his shoulders." Momo paused. He sighed and leaned back on his hands. "What really makes me think it was Echizen were those eyes and the smirk. His eyes were the same gold colour. And his smirk; that same smirk that no else one but Echizen could pull off. Oh well. I'm thinking too much today." Momo stood up and wandered over to the changing rooms. The other regulars stared after him.

"Do you think Momo's telling the truth?" Fuji asked.

"Nya, Fujiko, I think he is." Eiji looked over to his best friend. "Momo is rarely in this type of mood. I think he really saw this person and I kinda think it really is Echizen."

Oishi had never heard his doubles partner sound so serious about Momo.

-----------------------

Echizen Ryoma walked down the street away from the school. What a handy disappearing trick that was. Momo would probably be confused for hours on how he did it not to mention who he was. Ryoma smiled as he thought about his sempai. Momo didn't seem to have grown much in the past two years. He probably hadn't hit his second growth spurt yet. Ryoma, on the other hand, had hit a huge one and was, for the moment, taller than his sempai. Oh well, Momo would hit his next growth spurt sooner or later and would again be taller than Ryoma. Ryoma basked in the feel of being taller than his sempai, even if only for a short time.

Ryoma was cast from his thoughts when his cell phone rang. He pulled out the black Motorola Razor with its tiny racquet charm. It had been a gift from his boss. Ryoma flipped open the phone and pressed the answer key.

"Moshi moshi?"

"_Oi, Ryoma, the boss wants you to fetch your momentary apprentice."_

"What do you mean, 'momentary apprentice'? I'm not supposed to have an apprentice till at least next week." Ryoma frowned, the voice didn't sound familiar.

"_Exactly why it's momentary. It's just for today. Your assignments will be ready when you pick him up at the Tokyo Tower. He'll find you. Just sit on a bench outside. 10:00 sharp. Later." _The man on the other side hung up.

Ryoma stared at his phone. He checked the recent calls to see just who had called him. Sadly, he didn't recognize the number. Ryoma immediately called his boss.

"_Ryoma, this had better be good. I'm still trying to catch up on sleep."_

"Sorry, Chi-chan, but you didn't have an apprentice for me did you?" Ryoma asked, already knowing the answer.

"_No. You asked me to wait for another couple of weeks. I told you that was fine. Who gave you an apprentice assignment?"_

"That's just it. I don't know. I don't recognize the number. The guy said I had an apprentice that would find me at the Tokyo Tower at 10:00 sharp. He said 'the boss wants you to fetch your momentary apprentice'. Those are the exact words."

"_I did not assign you an apprentice. That person did not belong to us. Don't go to Tokyo Tower today. Stay around downtown for right now. You are an indispensable piece we need desperately. If we lose you, we lose our chance of stopping Japan's threat. We know what's going to happen in the next week but there is nothing we can do to stop it. Let _them_ know you're back discreetly. Warn each of them in turn. You know the information. Good luck"_

The line went dead. Just as he thought, that first phone call was a setup for his murder. So the enemy already knew that Ryoma and his gang were back in Japan. Ryoma smirked. The streets had always been his home. This was going to be fun.

* * *

may i have some pocky please?

lovishness, Lonely Rain

please read and review.


	4. The Third Apple

Wow my longest chapter for this story.hope you enjoy it.

Disclamer: i don't own Prince of Tennis or ARASHI's Masaki Aiba. i just play around with the hotties.

* * *

Chapter 0.3

"So the first is Momo-sempai, huh? I feel bad for him." Ryoma said to himself sympathetically. "I'm so not looking forward to telling him his family is going to be murdered within the next 24 hours and there's nothing I can do about it."

"You could just not tell him and let it happen." Ryoma jumped at the voice from behind him. He turned around to glare at the tall man behind him. As usual he was once again the shortest male in their gang.

"Don't sneak up on me, Masaki! And it would be wrong for me not to tell him if I knew. The only problem is that he would do all he can to stop it that he might be murdered as well. We need him along with the other seven to finish off this group that's threatening Japan. What am I going to do?" Ryoma paced back and forth.

Masaki Aiba watched his friend. "I could tell him for you and say that you had another assignment. I know what the boss would and wouldn't want you to share. I don't have to tell them about you, just that you were the one who sent the message and that you would be contacting them in the near future. Besides, I owe you a favour and I have experience with this type of situation." Masaki stopped as Ryoma stared at him with pleading eyes. "I said I'd do it." He mumbled after a moment, looking away.

Ryoma smirked. "Thanks Aiba. Just warn Momoshiro. Ask Sakuno were he would be. She's pretty good as an undercover agent."

--------------------------------

A tall blond walked through the gates of Seishun Gakuen High School just as the dismiss bell rang. The man waited by the gates for someone, searching the crowd. Everyone that saw him thought that he might be Fuji Syuusuke's distant cousin or even maybe his long lost twin brother. He looked almost exactly like Fuji. The only differences were that this new guy didn't walk around with his eyes closed nor did he have the stunning blue eyes of the Seigaku tensai. This new guy's eyes were a hazel grey.

As most of the school emptied out a short girl with a mid-back length ponytail walked up to him. The first thing out of her mouth was, "How is he?"

The reply she got was, "The apple has never fallen so far from the mother tree." The new guy smiled at the girl. "I've come to help him start the revolution's revolution. So you must be Sakuno-chan." The girl glared at him. They started walking to the tennis courts.

"Stop playing around. You know, you still haven't answered my question. You know I'm not going to let up until you tell me. And which one were you looking for?" Sakuno asked irately.

The man grinned. "Is it PMS? And Ryoma's doing fine. He was so nervous that he asked me to do the first warning. And it's Momoshiro."

Sakuno glared at the man again. She would have slapped him for the PMS comment if they hadn't turned to the tennis courts right then. Sakuno took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Play along nicely." She whispered.

Sakuno walked over to her grandmother. Every time she had to do something for the secret gang, she felt bad about lying to her grandmother and the regulars. It had been really hard at first because she felt guilty that she was the only one that Ryoma had contacted when he first left Japan on the mission the boss had sent him to do. She had gotten over it eventually, but she still got a guilty feeling the moment she saw her grandmother. It always left as soon as it came.

"Grandma, there's someone here to see Momoshiro-sempai." Sakuno was good at acting. Ryuuzaki-sensei looked at her granddaughter, "Thank you, Sakuno. You can go on home now." Sakuno nodded, tossed an unnoticed glare at the male and walked off.

Ryuuzaki-sensei turned to the man. "Hello, I'm Ryuuzaki Sumire. Seishun Gakuen's tennis coach. What can I do for you?"

The man smiled and held out his hand. "My name is Masaki Aiba. I need to speak with Momoshiro Takeshi. It is urgent that I speak with him soon. I do not want to disrupt his practice now as I am sure that he will not be able to when I have told him what I need to. Please let practice continue. I can observe while I wait." Ryuuzaki smiled back and shook Aiba's hand.

"Practice will be over shortly. Today's practice isn't much more than making sure that they are in top form. I'll call Momo out 15 minutes before practice ends. Will that be enough?" Ryuuzaki asked. "Plenty," was the quick response. Ryuuzaki nodded.

"If you will excuse me, I need to make sure these guys are practicing properly." Ryuuzaki nodded again in Aiba's direction. Aiba nodded back and smiled. He walked over to the other side of the courts where another light-haired man was playing a match against a bouncy red-head. _'So this is who Ryoma missed the most.'_ Aiba now understood why Ryoma had felt a strange need to be close to him. It was because Aiba and this other boy looked so much alike. Ryoma unconsciously went to the one who reminded him of his main object of affection. As the game finished (Fuji won of course.) the blond on the court looked at the blond on the other side of the fence.

Aiba watched as the blond on the court walked over to him. Aiba could tell that the younger man's smile was forced. "Fuji Syuusuke." The blond inside the fence said, eyes opened. "Masaki Aiba." Came the calm reply. The two nodded to each other as if they understood completely what was going on in the other's mind. Then Aiba pushed away from the fence and back towards the gate to meet Momoshiro.

------------------------------

"Ah, Momoshiro-kun. Nice to meet you. My name is Masaki Aiba. Is there some place we could talk without being interrupted or eavesdropped on?" Momo stared up at the new guy. Ryuuzaki walked up and told Momo to go and use her office. Momo nodded. He led Aiba up to Ryuuzaki's office.

Once they arrived at the tiny office. Aiba motioned for Momo to take a seat. Aiba locked the door before he too sat down. "I know that this is going to sound insane, but tonight your family is going to be murdered. There is no way anyone can stop it from happening. If you go back home tonight you may not live to see tomorrow. I know thi-"

"What do you mean my family is going to be murdered? What do you mean there's nothin' you can do about it? Why don't the police know? Why-" Momo burst out. Aiba cut him off. "The police do know. They also know that they can't do anything about it. That's why they haven't said anything. Not only do they know they can't do anything about it, but half of them don't even believe it will happen. We need you. Our gang needs you and the other regulars to help us overthrow a government, and possibly a world, threat. This may or may not help, but I'm here because Ryoma asked me to come and tell you this. Yes, the same Ryoma that left in Middle school. Ryoma would have come and told you himself if he didn't have another mission." Aiba stopped when Momo gave him an incredible look.

"Ryoma really is back?" he asked in a whisper. Aiba nodded. "He was pushing for our boss to let him contact you earlier and move your families but the old boss said no. The new boss was appointed two weeks ago. There was nothing we could do. It would look awfully suspicious if seven families who's children where connected socially just suddenly decided to move out of the country two weeks before the designated murder date."

Momo was at a loss. What should he do? His sister and mom were at home. His father had died after his sister was born. After this unthinkable thing happened where would he go? He didn't want to leave Tokyo. Aiba seemed to have read his last thoughts.

"Momoshiro-kun, you know where Ryoma used to live right? Go straight there when you leave here. Don't talk to anyone else. By tomorrow, another one of your teammates will have joined you. Is there anything in your house that you'd like to have no matter what?" Aiba asked him softly, knowing the boy was confused and hurting already with grief. Momo nodded.

"There's one photo album under the coffee table in the living room. It has pictures from when my parents were dating to their marriage to my father's memory and even my sister's and my births. Please bring it to me or let me get it. That's the one thing I need. Please. That and my mother's silver heart locket. It should be in a box right on top of the album. It was a wedding present from my father. It was his family's heirloom. Please bring that too. I can't lose it." Momo pleaded with Aiba. Aiba nodded.

Momo stood up after Aiba and walked dazedly out of the office. Aiba led the young boy to Ryoma's house. Momo watched as Aiba looked around and then knocked four times on the front door. They heard a voice ask, "Where is the apple?"

Aiba replied so softly that the confused Momo almost didn't hear. "The apple has never fallen so far from the mother tree."

The door was unlocked opened and Aiba pushed Momo in after saying, "I'll be back later with the album and locket."

Momo turned to the person who shut the door after nodding to Aiba. Only a name came out of his mouth as the person turned to look at him. "Echizen Ryoma."

* * *

i think this will turn out to be Fujiryo. sorry for those who don't like that. it will be eventual. not quite sure how many chapters this story will have, so i don't know when things will really start to look up for the pairing. i'm sorry if i seem cruel to Momoshiro or any of the other regulars in the future chapters but it is necessary if the story is to continue. i don't know much about Momo's family only that he has a mom and a little sister. i just had to put Aiba-chan in there. i love him. and the rest of ARASHI.

**Note: rating may go up due to explicite murder scenes in the following chapters. Just so you know.**

Lovishness, Lonely Rain

please read and review.


	5. The First Starling

i am so depressed right now it isn't even funny. i can't cry. i don't even understand why i'm so depressed. at least it feeds these few chapters.

Disclaimer i don't own anything but the OCs. i just play around with the hotties

* * *

Chapter 0.4

Ryoma turned to Momo. "Echizen Ryoma." Momo looked so lost. Ryoma didn't blame him. After all when you've been told that your family is going to die with no chance of survival, you feel lost and torn. Ryoma wondered idly why Aiba was getting a photo album and a locket but pushed the thought away. Ryoma motioned for Momo to follow him. Ryoma walked over to a wall and knocked three times. A door that looked like part of the wall was slid to the side. Momo looked around the taller Ryoma.

"Yuuta! What are you doing here?" Momo exclaimed. He was immediately shushed by both boys.

Yuuta motioned them to follow him up the stairs. Momo slid the wall/door shut behind him and walked up the stairs. At the top of the landing he saw the Ryoma was at the far end of the hallway and waving a hand for Momo to come to him. Momo hesitantly walked down the hallway. Ryoma disappeared into the room on the left at the end of the hallway. Momo stopped in the doorway. Yuuta was sitting at the desk fiddling with the radio while Ryoma was pulling out a futon.

"…. We are here at 1543 Kihaki Street where a mother and her only daughter were brutally murdered…" Yuuta's hands froze over the dials.

"Yuuta! Think about who's here! Turn that off before-" Momo cut Ryoma off with a quick response.

"No! I… I want to hear it. Please." Momo's voice choked up. He really did and didn't want to hear what had happened to his family. The shock still hadn't worn off. Yuuta nodded and turned the volume up.

"…-ck, now back to the brutal murder. Tanari Momoshiro and her only daughter Mika Momoshiro were found brutally murdered in there own home just two hours ago when an elderly neighbor, claiming to have gone over to return a broom, found the door slightly ajar. No one claims to have seen anything nor the eldest child and only son Takeshi Momoshiro since early this morning. Police are interviewing other neighbors as we speak. That's all the information we have from the police at this moment. We'll return as soon as we have more information. This is Junko Mimori from Skylar News coming to you live." The radio went to a commercial and Yuuta switched it off. He sent a sympathetic look over at Momo before he stood up.

"I'll go start dinner. Ryoma, do you know if Aiba is staying for dinner?" Yuuta asked softly. Ryoma merely shrugged.

Yuuta walked out past Momo. Momo closed his eyes and walked shakily into the room. He fell onto the futon and buried his face into the pillow. He felt the pillow soak up his hot tears. He couldn't hold back anymore. The fact that he would never see his mother or little sister again was too much. He felt fingers run through his hair comfortingly. Slowly, Momo cried himself into a dreamless sleep.

--------------------------------------------

Ryoma brushed his own tears away and slid open the wall door and started. Yuuta stood in front of him.

Yuuta smiled sadly and asked, "How is he? And dinner's ready." Ryoma nodded and followed Yuuta to the kitchen.

"He's asleep. I know he'll be hungry when he wakes up so leave some food out for him. Has Aiba come by yet?" Ryoma sat down and poked at his food. He wasn't really hungry but he needed his strength for anything that might happen. He fed constantly but the food itself tasted like cardboard.

"Yes he did. He left a photo album and a box with a locket in it on the coffee table in the living room. I take it those are Momoshiro's?" Yuuta also sat down and started eating. Ryoma nodded in answer to Yuuta's question.

"Are you leaving tonight or tomorrow?" Ryoma asked. Yuuta shrugged. "They've probably already locked the dorms down so I won't be able to get in until tomorrow morning anyway. I might as well stay here." Ryoma nodded again and got up to wash his plate. "You go ahead and use the room you've used for the past two nights. I'll clean up the other ones tomorrow. Don't worry about me. I have to report to the boss in person at midnight so I'll be back late. I have the key so just go on to bed. Be careful though. We don't know what's going to happen next other than the fact that it's Kaido's family next." Ryoma put his dish in the dishwasher and walked to the front door. "See ya later." With that Ryoma disappeared into the night.

Yuuta shook his head and walked upstairs. He paused at Momo's room but continued on when he heard snores.

----------------------------------------------

Ryoma walked into the big dimly lit room. It was more like a ballroom, with no furniture but the numerous clocks. He glanced at all the clocks hanging on the walls and felt a pang of sadness when he noticed the newest clock. The name underneath said 'Momoshiro Takeshi'. He sighed as he turned to the clocks on the other side of the room. There were three clocks with the name of Echizen underneath it. Only one was ticking. His. Ryoma turned away from the clocks that signified his dead parents.

Ryoma continued through the clock room and into a smaller room lit only by candles.

"What did you want to talk to me about, Chi-chan?" Ryoma asked quietly. His eyes followed the moving shadow that was his boss.

"Is Momo at your house?" the shadow asked. Ryoma nodded. "Good. And another two will join him tomorrow correct?"

Ryoma started at this. "What do you mean? I thought it was only Kaido's family tomorrow. Who else is to join him?" Ryoma's heart was ripped with sadness. He didn't want this to happen to his former teammates. He really didn't. He knew people thought of him as apathetic and cold, but he really was sensitive and easily hurt.

The shadow seemed to read his thoughts. "Oh Ryoma, I understand that this is hard for you. But you must get Kaido and Inui out of harm's way. Use my cat Sakurai. You told me that Kaido likes cats. Put a collar on Sakurai with the address to your house. Perhaps Kaido will bring her to you and you can go from there. Maybe Inui will be with him and you can get them both."

Ryoma nodded. "So Inui is the other. If that is all, I'll go back now." The shadow shifted. A black cat came through the doorway opposite the one Ryoma came through. It swaggered over to the shadow, meowed, and then swaggered over to Ryoma. Ryoma picked the cat up and nodded to the shadow. Just as he was about to leave the shadow spoke up. "Have Yuuta and Aiba report first thing in the morning." Ryoma nodded and walked out ignoring the clocks in the next room. He ran all the way back to his house.

Breathless, the teenager unlocked the door and let Sakurai down. The cat disappeared into the dark house. Ryoma locked the door behind him and walked upstairs. He stopped at Yuuta's room and listened for a moment. Quietly, he opened the door and saw Yuuta fast asleep on the futon. Ryoma tiptoed over to the desk and left a note for Yuuta to report to the boss first thing in the morning. He tiptoed out again and down the hall to where Momo was.

Ryoma heard sobs. He wanted to go to his friend but knew that if he did, there would eventually be yelling and more tears. That could wait until tomorrow. Ryoma sadly turned away from the door on the left and went into his own room on the right. He fell onto his bed and cried himself to sleep with no comfort to lull away the pain.

-----------------------------------

On the other side of town, Fuji's heart broke in his sleep. The tensai cried for the rest of the night and had no idea why.

* * *

Fuji kinda wormed his way in, but i think it fits. this chapter makes me feel like crying but the tears won't come.I pity myself and seriously need summer to end. The fact that i haven't seen any of my friends since May seems to be taking a toll on me.

someone mentioned that momo was too calm for someone who had just heard that his family was going to die and there was nothing anyone could do. well that is because i don't really know how momo would deal with something like that and the shock hasn't really settled in yet.there is a hint inside this chapter at the end as to what might happen in the next chapter.

more characters in the next chapter. Ryoma and Aiba look over photos of the three murders of Inui's, Kaido's, and Momo's family murders. that's where the warning comes in.

tears and lovishness, Lonely Rain.

please read and review


	6. The Second and Third Starlings

this chapter would have been up earlier but my computer and internet connection were being mean.

Disclaimer: Don't own POT i just play around with it.

Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 0.5

Fuji walked into school the next day with red rimmed eyes. Tezuka was walking from the other direction when he saw Fuji. He hurried over to the shorter boy. Although they had all grown taller, except for Momo, Fuji was still the shortest. Tezuka sent a concerned look in Fuji's direction. The Tensai seemed to have caught it because he tilted his head in a contemplative manner.

"I get the feeling that things are going to be bad for the next few months. I felt as if someone close to me had their heart ripped to shreds last night. I think something bad is going to happen to the whole team. It may have already started." Fuji sighed and looked to the ground. Tezuka couldn't see the smaller boy's face because of the boy's bangs but could almost feel the sadness rolling off the boy. They turned into the school campus and said nothing more of the matter as they got ready for morning practice.

Tezuka didn't want to admit it but he got the same feeling as Fuji. The feeling got even worse when Momo didn't show up for morning practice. Eiji seemed at a loss for a moment when he realized that one of his kohai that he usually glomped wasn't there this morning. He seemed to get over it for a moment and glomped Oishi, but when Fuji looked at the eyes of his best friend, he could tell that Eiji was confused and worried. When Ryuuzaki-sensei called the regulars to fall in, Fuji felt his heart drop into his stomach.

"Momoshiro is missing and his family was murdered yesterday afternoon. I do not know if the murderers kidnapped him or if he is laying low. The principal has excused you of today's classes to go and search for him. Start looking anywhere and meet at Kawamura's Sushi at noon." Ryuuzaki told them quietly, so that none of the other tennis members would hear. They all nodded and hurried to change. Just as everyone was about to leave, Tezuka split them into groups.

"Eiji and Oishi will search the north part of town, Fuji and I will search the west and Kaidoh and Inui will search the east part of town. Alright let's go and don't let your guard down." Tezuka commanded. The regulars nodded.

----------------------------------------

**A/N** **Kawamura did quit tennis after middle school. There is another regular that took his place but he never really fit in with the original regulars the same way that either Ryoma or Kawamura did and his tennis skills were only marginally better than the other members. As such I do not feel as if he should really be in here and it would cause too much trouble. No, Taka-san's father won't be murdered. As Taka is no longer a regular his family isn't targeted. Plus, I don't have the heart to kill him. The only time he will show up is when the regulars decide to eat at his restaurant. My apologies to all of the Taka-san fans, but Taka will not play a major part in this fic. Gomen ne.**

---------------------------------------

When Ryoma woke up, Yuuta had already left. Ryoma checked up on Momo who was still asleep. Ryoma went downstairs to make breakfast for three. He wasn't sure if Momo would come down or not but Ryoma did know that Aiba would be coming again. Aiba loved Ryoma's cooking for some reason. Ryoma did not believe himself a good cook no matter what Aiba said. (Ryoma had a sneaking suspicion that Aiba was somewhat insane, no matter how smart he seemed.) Ryoma took a quick shower and washed away any evidence that he had cried the night before. He dressed and walked downstairs to make breakfast.

Just after Ryoma had finished setting breakfast on the table, Aiba knocked on the door. Ryoma let him in and took the folder from the other man with a confused look. Aiba pointed upstairs and Ryoma knew that the folder contained pictures from the murder. Ryoma nodded and sent Aiba into the kitchen. Sakurai stalked into the room with a collar that had Ryoma's address on it. Ryoma opened the front door and stepped aside for the cat.

"The two you are looking for, by the way, one has a bandana and the other has box glasses that you can't see through." Ryoma told the cat. The cat seemed to nod and stalked out of the yard. Ryoma smirked and shut the door behind Sakurai. He returned to the kitchen and saw that Momo had woken up and was poking at his food. Ryoma felt a wave of pity and sadness. He sat down between Aiba and Momo and ate his own fish and rice. He finished first and stood up to clean his dishes. Momo stood up as well. Ryoma instantly held out a hand for Momo's plate. Momo looked at Ryoma as if seeing him for the first time. Tears formed in the dunk smash player's eyes. Ryoma gently pried Momo's plate out of his hands and put them in the sink. He put his arms around Momo and let the other boy cry into his shoulder. Ryoma idly noticed that it hadn't even been two days since he had first seen Momo in two years and the boy was already the same height as Ryoma. So Momo was hitting his growth spurt this instant. Great.

Aiba caught Ryoma's eye and signaled that he'd return later. Ryoma nodded. Aiba left and Momo seemed to collapse. Ryoma fell to the floor with the other boy. Momo started bawling. He beat against Ryoma in his pain for losing his family. Ryoma just held Momo closer. Gently he rocked back and forth until Momo calmed down.

Momo's brain was having a hard time processing what was going on around him. The only thing he knew was that his family was dead and Ryoma was here comforting him. When Momo somewhat calmed down he felt hot drops on his neck. He slowly realized that Ryoma was crying with him not for him. Momo pulled back and stared at Ryoma. Ryoma wiped his own tears away and smiled weakly at Momo.

"I'm sorry. I just… well, never mind." Ryoma stood up and started working on the dishes. Momo stood up as well and stated helping Ryoma.

"So… So you're back in Japan." Momo stated after a while of silence.

"Yes. I was in Africa for a while and then France doing missions for my boss. I'm sorry Momo-sempai. I really did try to get the old boss to move your families out of Japan but now it wouldn't do much good. Our enemy, the people who murdered your family, now has agents in just about every country. There's no hope in saving them." Ryoma said. He paused with his head down. "Kaidoh-sempai and Inui-sempai will be joining us later tonight with the same reason. We need them and their families are the price." He said softly.

Momo watched as Ryoma's hand clenched tightly. Momo also saw tears fall into the sink. Ryoma was crying for his sempai. Momo understood that Ryoma was a caring person just not that sensitive.

"So what is it that you need us for?" Momo asked quietly.

Ryoma stiffened. "I can't tell you that." Momo was annoyed but dropped the topic.

----------------------------------------

After Momo had returned upstairs, Ryoma picked up the folder that Aiba had brought over. He pulled out the only four photos and laid them over the table.

The first one showed a woman completely stripped of her clothing and gutted. Nestled between her breasts was a dead starling. Ryoma felt his stomach churn.

The second one showed the same woman but a head shot of a bullet wound to the temple.

The third photo showed a younger girl also stripped and gutted. A dead starling was settled in the blood on top of the heart of the young girl.

The fourth and final photo showed a close-up of the girl's face. It was obvious that the bullet wounds were through both eyes.

Ryoma hurriedly put the photos back and made a beeline for the bathroom where he threw up his breakfast. He washed out his mouth and put the photos in his room. Ryoma walked over to Momo's room. He heard Momo snoring and smiled slightly. Momo would always sleep loudly. Ryoma shook his head and started cleaning the next guest room.

----------------------------------------

Aiba was walking around town when he saw Inui and Kaidoh. Aiba also noticed Sakurai had come around the corner and was meowing loudly at Kaidoh and Inui. Aiba chuckled as Kaidoh picked the black cat up and it purred.

"You were the last person to talk to Momo yesterday. There is an 85 chance that you know where he is." Aiba nearly jumped out of his skin as Inui popped up behind him. Aiba stared at him. Kaidoh had walked over by now still holing a purring Sakurai. Aiba nodded. He knew that these were the two whose families where going to be murdered today.

"So what if I do. I can take you to the place where Momo will be staying. Bring the cat along. He belongs at the same place." Aiba turned and started walking towards Ryoma's house. Inui and Kaidoh followed silently.

Aiba knocked four times on the door and whispered, "The apple has never fallen so far from the mother tree." The door opened and there stood Momo. Kaidoh and Inui rushed forward. Aiba followed them all inside. Aiba looked around and noticed Ryoma wasn't in sight.

"Where is he?" Aiba asked. Momo raised an eyebrow in confusion, and then enlightenment dawned on the second year's face. "Oh, he's upstairs cleaning the other bedrooms." Momo replied. Aiba nodded and headed upstairs.

Inui and Kaidoh dismissed their thoughts about Aiba and focused on Momo.

"Momo, are you ok? What happened? Fsshhhh…? Who else is here? Who was that man?" The questions were so unlike his sempai that Momo almost laughed.

"I'm ok, I guess. That guy was the one who told me about what happened to my family. His name is Masaki Aiba. He brought me here. Ryoma really is back. He's the one upstairs. I'm sorry about your guys' families." Momo spilled out.

"What do you mean our families? Fshhh…What's going on Momo?" Kaidoh asked.

"95 chance Momo knows what might happen today. Care to share, Momo?" Inui asked.

"It's already happened." The three boys turned to the stairs. The wall door was being pushed aside. There stood Ryoma with unshed tears in his eyes. He walked into the living room and turned on the TV. There they saw the news.

"…-de. And now we have a special report. Two murders were found this morning. Police say that it is the same murderers who murdered the Momoshiro family. The murders are the families of high school students Kaidoh Kaoru and Inui Sadaharu, both who have gone missing as well as Momoshiro Takeshi. Police are advising parents to lock their doors at all times and to watch their children carefully. We'll update you with new information soon. This is Ryin Sakora coming to you live on the site."

Everyone stared at the TV. Pictures of Kaidoh's house and Inui's apartment were shown. The news camera showed the coroners rolling out the bodies from the buildings. Kaidoh slid to the ground. Inui dropped his notebook. Kaidoh showed a rare sign of emotion and started crying. His little brother and mother were now dead. His father was somewhere in America, but who knew if he was dead too. Inui was shocked. His father and mother were now dead. He and Kaidoh had no place to go. The murderers were targeting them so they had to hide. Ryoma spoke softly.

"There are rooms for you here. You should stay low. Eventually, all of us will be in the same boat." Inui and Kaidoh followed Ryoma upstairs and into the first room on the left. Two futons were laid out. Kaidoh immediately went over to the one closest to the window and curled up under the blankets. He shifted to let Sakurai climb in with him. Inui merely sat down on the other futon and stared at the wall. Ryoma again spoke softly, but it was obvious he was trying not to cry.

"Dinner will be in two hours. Just so you know. I'm so sorry. It hurts me as much as you." Ryoma left the room before he could lose it even more and breakdown completely.

* * *

i almost wonder if i could have ended that differently. oh well. New Poll!

**Who should join Ryoma next?**

**Eiji and Oishi**

**Eiji and Tezuka**

**Tezuka and Oishi**

**these are not possible pairings! just so you know. yes i am putting kaido and inui together and the golden pair might show up. i make no promises. this is a thrill pair fic and will focus on thrill pair.**

it will be two people and then one person and then Fuji. Eiji, Oishi and Tezuka will all join Ryoma in the next chapter. Fuji gets his own chappie. i'm leaving Fuji for last because of what happens later in the story. you'll have to wait and see. i'm thinking i'm going to wait until August 20th to update the next chapter. that's a week for the poll.

please read and review.

Lovishnesses, Lonely Rain


	7. The Next Three Starlings

Disclaimer: i don't own prince of tennis. we all understand that. right?

Hello and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 0.6

Fuji and Tezuka entered Kawamura's Sushi restaurant just as the report on the two murders started. They looked at each other. Where were Inui and Kaidoh now? After all, they had just split up about four hours ago. Eiji and Oishi were already there. Eiji had his head buried into Oishi's shoulder. Oishi was too shocked to go into full panic mode at the moment, but Fuji knew that the mother hen teammate would soon go crazy with worry. They sat down and Taka immediately had sushi placed in front of them, but none of them were hungry. Fuji felt his heart break again. He felt as if someone close to him was crying with no one to comfort them. He wondered who it could be. He had tried calling Yuuta last night but no one answered the dorm phone.

Eiji was nearly sick with sadness. All three of his kohai were now gone. One of his fellow year-mates with them. Why did this have to happen? Oishi wasn't even thinking. He stared at the TV attached to the wall with the news on it. Not one coherent thought was going through his head. Tezuka was wondering why his team was being targeted. This couldn't be the doings of another team. That meant that there was some other reason. Idly, he thought that it might have something to do Ryoma but he pushed that thought away. Taka didn't know what to think. He wasn't part of the team anymore but he still worried that the murderers might come after his father and maybe even him.

Ryuuzaki walked in and immediately knew that the others knew what had happened. She wondered why this had to happen. She had never thought that things that seemed to come out of books and stories, was actually happening to them. She would never admit it, but she was too old to deal with this. Who would be next? She wondered.

----------------------------------------------

Fuji walked to school the day after Inui and Kaidoh's disappearance with red eyes and bags under his eyes. Again he had cried all night and had no idea why other than the terrible pain in his heart. He had cried in his sleep and was restless. His sister had no idea why either. For some reason, whenever he wondered who it might be that was crying along with him, he pictured his long lost kohai. Fuji had no clue as to why he thought of Ryoma but he accepted it. Fuji had wanted to comfort the youngest of them but Fuji had no idea as to the whereabouts of the boy.

Fuji walked into the locker room to find Oishi pacing back and forth. Fuji sighed. He wasn't in any condition to play tennis today and had noticed that he seemed to be pulling away from the sport completely. Oishi wasn't helping. Fuji plastered his smile on his face; but anyone could tell it was very forced.

"Oishi, what's wrong?" Fuji asked, knowing that his friend needed to vent his fears and frustrations.

"What's wrong? Everything! First, Ryoma disappears without a trace. Second, three years later, he seems to be back and the regulars' families are being murdered one by one. Third, the regulars themselves are disappearing! What am I supposed to do? They're all probably living on the streets in fear of being found and killed and… Oh no! What if they're already dead? What are we going to do? Where are Eiji and Tezuka? They're not usually late. Were they next? What's going on? Fuji! What do we do?" Sometime during his tirade, Oishi had strode over to Fuji and was shaking him hard.

Fuji pulled away from his friend and slapped Oishi. "Calm down a little at least! Oishi, you have to calm down if you want to do anything productive. I know it's hard and I'm sorry I slapped you but please get a hold of yourself!"

Oishi seemed to calm down a bit and nodded. Both of them turned to the locker room door where Ryuuzaki-sensei now stood. Her face told the two seniors that she had nothing good to say.

"I'm afraid that Tezuka was chosen to be next. He disappeared late last night. His family was killed around two this morning.

As for Eiji, he is late. The principal has decided to give us another day to look for the rest of the regulars. Don't bother changing into practice clothes. You'll leave as soon as Eiji gets here." Ryuuzaki said. The other two boys had paled drastically, but nodded. Ryuuzaki nodded and left.

Oishi and Fuji looked at each other. Oishi fainted. "Oishi!"

----------------------------------

Tezuka was slowly regaining consciousness. He could hear faint voices.

"So Buchou was next. This is seriously getting dirty. Really, Aiba, tell me why we can't stop this. They are my friends. My family. And I'm being forced to stay in my old house and do nothing while they come here broken. Momo cries himself to sleep every night. Inui constantly stares at the wall while Kaidoh hasn't moved from his position in his futon. I am helpless to anything but cook for myself and sometimes Momo because the others are to grief stricken to eat or even move. Now I have one more. One who never opened up in the first place. How will I get them to help us? You say we need the grief that they have. But they have to be conscious of it. I bet all three of them don't even realize it's been only two days! Just how are they supposed to be able to realize anything in so short a time?"

Tezuka recognized the first voice only when Aiba had replied.

"Ryoma, I can't understand the boss. I never have no matter how much I want to. We could never understand her. She didn't want this either. This isn't her fault. It's the old boss's fault. But he's gone. There's nothing we can do." Aiba said.

"I know," Ryoma whispered. "It just really hurts. It feels like losing my parents all over again." Tezuka heard the pounding of feet on stairs as he slowly went back to sleep to rid himself of the emotional pain he knew he would eventually have to deal with.

-------------------------------

Fuji had gone on his own to search while Eiji and Oishi went off to search. Fuji had adamantly refused to let Oishi search on his own and had wanted to be alone himself for awhile. With only three of them, that meant that Eiji had to go with Oishi. Fuji secretly knew that this was better because he had known for awhile that Oishi and Eiji were secretly going out. Who better to calm Oishi than his boyfriend Eiji?

Fuji shook himself from his thoughts and looked around. He was in downtown Tokyo. He wondered how he had gotten there when he thought he saw a green-black head. He ran to follow the already running person. As he got closer, he noticed that the person with green-black hair was a boy that was about a few inches shorter than him. The boy was thin and athletic. Fuji raced to catch up. Just as he reached out a hand to grab the boy's shoulder, Fuji heard two explosions. The boy in front of him stopped dead and Fuji ran right into him. They both landed on the sidewalk with a thump. Fuji looked into wet gold eyes and felt him losing himself in them.

Ryoma had heard the explosions and had stopped and was instantly pushed into the ground. Ryoma turned and looked straight into blue eyes. The blue eyes he had always loved looking into. Whether his sempai knew it or not. He stood up after breaking the eye contact, and pulled Fuji up with him. Ryoma pulled Fuji after him down the street.

Fuji first noticed that Ryoma was taking him to the St. Rudolph dormitories when he saw the sign for the school. Fuji was curious as to why Ryoma would take him here. Ryoma dragged him right up to Yuuta's dorm room. Ryoma knocked four times. Yuuta immediately opened the door. Ryoma pushed Fuji into Yuuta and spoke quickly and quietly.

"Fuji-sempai, you stay here or with Yuuta. Yuuta, the time has changed again. It will be tonight at midnight. Get both you and your brother there early. The boss says there might even be a fight. Stay in the dorm for at least an hour, Fuji-sempai. After that you can leave or whatever. But stay in the dorm for 1 hour. Please. No earlier." Ryoma said quickly. He seemed to hesitate for a moment before he grabbed Fuji's face in his hands and planted a short but desperate kiss on Fuji's lips. He pulled back, nodded to Yuuta, and ran down the hall and out the door.

Yuuta looked at his brother sympathetically. Fuji was so startled by the kiss that he sat down on Yuuta's bed and just stared at the mirror on the opposite wall.

--------------------------

Ryoma ran towards the explosions. He knew they were the ones for Eiji's and Oishi's families. He found the both of them staring at the firefighters trying to put out the fire on Eiji's house. Gently and silently, he pulled both of them toward him. Aiba had arrived at the same time in a car. Ryoma ushered them in the back seat. He got in the front passenger seat and Aiba sped back to Ryoma's house. As Ryoma had a few moments to think, his thoughts went back to Fuji. He hoped Fuji felt the same way. He also blushed at the memory. Aiba tactfully said nothing. Eiji and Oishi sat in the back seat and stared ahead dazedly.

They sat there, holding each other's hand tightly. A comfort to each other as to themselves.

The car came to a final stop in front of Ryoma's house. Ryoma gently pried Eiji and Oishi out of the back seat. He pulled them upstairs past a startled Momo and into one of the other guest rooms. There Oishi sat down on one of the futons laid out and pulled Eiji down next to him. Ryoma felt tears coming to his eyes as he watched Eiji start bawling into Oishi's shoulder. Oishi was still startled by his family's death that he held Eiji close as if the red-head was keeping him alive. Ryoma backed out of the room.

Ryoma quickly went over things in his head as he staggered to his room. Tezuka and Momo were in one room, Kaidoh and Inui in another, and Eiji and Oishi in yet another room. The last was for Aiba and Yuuta. That meant that Fuji would sleep with Ryoma in his room. Ryoma stopped for a moment wondering if he should change the room assignments, but cast the thought aside as he stumbled into his room for a short nap. After all, he needed to be wide awake for when Yuuta and Fuji-sempai came. Because no one knew when there might be a fight and he needed to be alert in case of one.

* * *

(dodges anything thrown) Okay i'm sorry i blew up Eiji and Oishi's homes and families! but how else was i supposed to kill them all without basically writing a book? Eiji has so many siblings. and since Golden Pair won, it only made sense to murder the families the same way.

I'M NOT A BAD PERSON! I PROMISE! if you want the story this has to happen. i don't like killing off the family members but how else am i supposed to continue the story? (pouts)

i'm sorry if i didn't talk much about Tezuka's family much. i'm still not quite sure how i'll really open that up.

and there was some very little FujiRyo fluff. as a thank you for all of the loyal reviewers.there will be more. there was a hint in the last part of the chapter.

yes i updated early but Golden pair won by such a big margin i decided not to wait.

POLL RESULTS

Tezuka & Oishi 4

Tezuka and Eiji 3

Eiji and Oishi 7

Lovishness, Lonely Rain


	8. The Last Starling and A Fourth Apple

Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own POT or ARASHI just the OCs

* * *

Chapter 0.7

Yuuta gently shook his brother awake. The dorm room was dark and cold. Fuji woke up slowly.

"Ne, Aniki, we have to go now. Wake up!" Yuuta whispered fiercely.

Fuji sat up slowly. For some reason he was rather sluggish. "Ne, what time is it?"

"11:30. If there is a fight, it will take time to get through. Although, Ryoma did say the boss would help out. That would end everything quickly." Yuuta jumped slightly when Fuji stood up suddenly.

"Where is Ryoma?" Fuji asked. "And what's going on? Yuuta, how do you and Ryoma know things that the team and I don't?"

Yuuta sighed, "Okaa-san and Otou-san and maybe even Nee-chan, are going to be murdered tonight. I've cried over it so many times that I can't really cry anymore. Though, once I see the scene that will probably change. But first, they are going to come after you and me. You: because you are a threat; and me: because I'm in an opposing gang. They will try to kill us so that they can start cleaning the world of people they deem unworthy of living on earth."

Yuuta suddenly turned to the window then to the door. He pulled Fuji to the window and silently slid it open. Yuuta pushed Fuji out and jumped out after his brother. Fuji was glad his brother had a first floor room. Yuuta stood up quickly and pulled Fuji behind him. They stayed in the shadows, taking alleyways and avoiding streetlights and cars.

When they came to one alleyway, they were met by a small group of ten people. All ten looked murderous and ready to kill the two of them, as if the group had been waiting for them. Fuji almost froze in fear. He wanted to protect his brother but he knew that they were completely outnumbered and he couldn't take on all of them. He heard Yuuta faintly curse beside him.

Suddenly, something dropped in front of Fuji. Fuji, startled, jumped back slightly. The thing was obviously alive as it stood up. Fuji made out the form of a slender female. Next to him, Yuuta sighed in relief.

The girl spoke up. "Yuuta, I told you to expect a fight. You're lucky I was following you. Stay behind me and don't move. The threads are already in place. Move and they'll sever you. They, unfortunately, will die." She still hadn't turned to them so Fuji didn't know her face. He idly wondered if the girl was insane as she started to weave around seemingly nothing toward the gang blocking them. She stopped five yards away. They gang obviously thought she was mad as well. They laughed as the walked forward with knives and tazers. Fuji stared wide-eyed as the first four men suddenly seemed to be disembodied with no explanation.

The only woman seemed to understand that something underhanded was going on and decided to stay back. The other men in her group were rather hotheaded and so they cut the now-visible blood-covered threads. The first threads were cut and led to a stack of wooden crates to be pulled down on top of them.

"Watch it, guys! Who knows how many traps there are. If you're not careful, you'll kill the rest of us!" The woman cried out.

"Shut up, Yaomi! It was probably only that one rigged. Besides, what else can a teenage girl throw at us with threads?" one of the men said sarcastically. The others cried out as a knife stabbed the man. They were even more surprised when the knife seemed to tug itself out of the man and fly back to the girl standing only feet away.

"Five down and five to go. All in less than four minutes. Man, you guys are no fun." The girl pouted. She shook her head and held her hands out palms down and fingers splayed. The girl curled in her left pinkie and right middle finger. Instantly, another man was beheaded. One man stared as his friend was beheaded and then ran at the girl. The girl frowned and pulled her right hand into a fist and back towards her body. The screaming man was instantly silenced and trash cans that had rolled onto the temporary battle field were drenched in blood.

"Three left. Pity. I had been looking forward to some fun. Now I'm only going to let one of you go back to your boss. You can choose who will go and who will die." The girl smirked and curled her left index finger. The two men and Yaomi now sported a deep cut on the cheek. They turned to each other. The two men obviously wanted to live. Yaomi held no expression. Fuji, Yuuta, and the girl watched as the two men turned toward each other and started bickering on who was going to kill Yaomi. Yaomi rolled her eyes and stabbed them both in the back with her knife. They dropped like stones.

"Guess I get to live 'till next time. See you around." Yaomi turned and walked back out of the alley. The girl frowned and pulled both hands into fists and then back behind her. The threads fell to the floor. She wound them around a medium sized spool. Finally she turned to Yuuta and Fuji.

Fuji saw that the girl was very pretty as well as creepy. Her form was slender and her clothes showed off her curves nicely and decently. Her dark burgundy hair was short and had a boyish cut. Her face was as if carved. High cheekbones and strong features was obvious. The only thing that made her eerily creepy was her eyes. The irises and pupils were pure white. The only thing that was a different colour in her eyes were the outlines of the eye itself and the inner circle of the iris.

Fuji shivered as she met those eyes.

"Come on. We need to get you to the house." The girl turned and walked out of the alley, Yuuta pulling Fuji along behind her.

-----------------------------------------

Ryoma paced the hallway as he waited for his boss and Yuuta. Thoughts raced through his head each more worse than the one before it. What if they were killed? What if they were being followed? What if they were lying somewhere bleeding to death? What if-

"You're going to wear out the floor if you keep pacing like that." Aiba said, rudely interrupting Ryoma's thoughts.

Ryoma glared at him. Then he sighed. "I'm just really worried. If he dies, I'll never forgive myself. It's partly my fault that he has to go through this anyway."

Aiba looked at Ryoma over the top of his magazine. "Ryoma it was not your fault at all. This whole thing somehow dragged your parents into this and that pulled you and your friends into this whole mess. You have nothing to feel guilty of. So stop pacing. Stop thinking of bad turnouts and wait-" he was cut off as they heard a knock on the front door. Ryoma ran and threw it open. He sighed in relief as none of the three people standing on the door step were dead or seriously injured.

"Ryoma! You know better than to just throw open the door. Who knows who we could have been!" the girl said with a teasing anger. She smiled and pushed Fuji inside. Yuuta smiled slightly and excused himself to bed, yawning. Aiba grabbed the girl's hand and pulled her back outside. "We'll see you guys in the morning." That left Fuji and Ryoma alone in the hall. Ryoma suddenly felt self-conscious. He looked everywhere but at Fuji. Silence reigned between them. Fuji suddenly pulled Ryoma into a hug.

"So many questions. So many hurts. So many tears. God, I missed you. A couple times, I even thought you were dead. Why didn't you tell me? Where did you go Wh-" Fuji's whisper was cut off as Ryoma pulled back and placed a kiss on Fuji's lips. Fuji groaned.

Ryoma pulled back, breathless. "Let's go upstairs. You're sharing a room with me." As Ryoma led Fuji up the stairs, he remembered vividly, the day before he left. The day Fuji confessed to him. Ryoma had been surprised that the Tensai, his crush all year, liked him back. He immediately said yes when Fuji asked him out. They had even planned a date for the next day. That was when Ryoma received his first kiss. Ryoma smiled at the memory. He pulled Fuji down the hall to the last bedroom. He pulled Fuji in and shut and locked the door. Fuji pulled him to the bed and pulled Ryoma into his arms.

"Oh, Ryoma, Why didn't you tell me?" Fuji asked, his face buried in the younger boy's hair. He smelled that wonderful citrus scent and another that was purely Ryoma.

"I wasn't allowed. At the time you weren't involved at all and I wasn't allowed to tell anyone anything. Believe me, Fuji-sempai, it really hurt me that I wasn't allowed to tell you anything." Ryoma sighed and snuggled into Fuji's embrace.

"Call me Syuusuke, and where did you go?" Fuji held Ryoma tighter, as if afraid the boy would leave him again.

"Africa and France. Wonderful places. We'll have to go there sometime, just us. After all of this, of course." Ryoma said.

"How are the others?" Fuji asked in a whisper.

Ryoma frowned. "Not good at all. Momo seems to be doing fine, but cries a lot at night. Kaidoh hasn't moved from his futon except to go to the bathroom. He hasn't eaten at all. Inui stares at the wall opposite him, only moving to go to the bathroom as well. Eiji and Oishi walk around upstairs as if they're just ghosts. Tezuka-buchou hasn't woken up since he got here yesterday night. Although I think he has, he just didn't move and went back to sleep to escape the reality. Then there's you and Yuuta. I know that Yuuta sleeps a lot to escape the pain of not being able to tell your parents and sister. And now they're …gone."

Fuji sighed softly. He didn't understand why these things had to happen. He was shocked that everyone but him seemed to know that his family was going to be murdered and didn't tell him. He wasn't sure he believed that his parents and sister were dead. It didn't really seem possible. He felt hot tears on his face and Ryoma shaking slightly in his arms. Fuji lay down on Ryoma's bed and pulled the younger boy down with him. Together they fell asleep in each other's arms, tears falling between them.

"So it was you who I was crying for." Fuji whispered as the finally drifted off. "At least we're together now…"

* * *

Yeah yeah, i know. short chappie. but hopefully the light fluff makes up for it. i wonder if that is really how Fuji would react. i mean, i know he would want to exact revenge but that would mean he would have to accept that his family(sans Yuuta) is really dead. he's still in denial and still in shock about Ryoma. oh well, this story is now getting hard to continue.

school is hell. psychology is somewhat confusing which won't help on my test. oh well.

i'll work harder now that the real street story can begin. hopefully i'll get longer chapters too.

wondering who the girl is? you'll find out. 3

Please read and review.

Lovishnesses, Lonely Rain.


	9. The Fifth Apple: A Trial

school's back! i was so bored over the summer. really. here is an update that i squeezed out of my head.

Disclaimer: i don't own POT just the OCs and sadly the flying monkeys annoying me.

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 0.8

Fuji woke up to a deserted room and cold bed. 'Did Ryoma leave me again?' Fuji sucked in his breath as the door opened.

Ryoma saw Fuji sitting up when he walked in with breakfast for two on a tray. "Oh, good! You're awake. You and I are the only ones. The others refuse to eat so I only made enough for the two of us. The boss will force the others to eat around lunchtime."

Fuji sighed. "Ryoma, what is going on? Why where our families killed? What do you need us for? Who are we fighting? Why are we fighting them?"

Ryoma set the tray down on the floor and sat next to it without looking at Fuji. "The only thing I really know is that we're all in the same boat and that we are fighting a group that wants to control Japan and only Japan for some reason. They want to control Japan and clean it of people who don't belong in Japan, mainly the gaijin and tourists. If that happens, we would lose a lot of economy. This group known as "The Mukudori", for some random reason. We are known as "The Lost Apple." I tried to get them to move your families but I had not noticeable stature in the group, as it is rather large. The old boss wouldn't listen to me. The new boss, who you'll meet later, decided that for the safety of Japan we couldn't move you all into hiding. Though I think she has something she's hiding about this whole thing. She'll be able to tell you and me everything later. Right now, we should eat and then go back to sleep."

Fuji nodded and slid off of the bed onto the floor and pulled Ryoma into his lap. Fuji fed Ryoma while the boy snuggled happily into Fuji's embrace. After they finished the food Fuji picked Ryoma up bridal style (Ryoma had fallen asleep) and carried him to the bed. Fuji spooned up behind Ryoma and drifted off to sleep himself.

----------------------------------------

_Fuji stood in his front door and watched as a shadow passed behind his mother in the kitchen. The woman was cut in the throat before she could even scream. The shadow turned away and walked towards the hallway. Fuji ran after the shadow. He froze in the doorway of his father's den, the shadow again crept behind the man and sliced his throat. Fuji tried screaming but couldn't find his voice. The shadow passed him and turned to Fuji's older sister. The young woman held a knife up in a fighting stance. The shadow seemed to laugh. It charged at Yumiko and slid right past the eldest Fuji sibling, stabbing her in the stomach and then the eyes, Fuji screamed. The shadow disappeared and Fuji ran to his sister. He was relieved he was able to touch her. She had fallen face down. As Fuji turned his sister over, he watched as it changed into Ryoma's face, stabbed and …broken. Fuji screamed._

Fuji screamed as he woke up. The room was dark and empty. Fuji felt tears come to his eyes as he remembered what the shadow did to his family. Not only to his family, but to Kaidoh's, Momo's, Inui's, Tezuka's, Eiji's, and Oishi's. Why were they the targets if they were just after purifying Japan? After all, all seven of them were full blooded Japanese. So why would they be a target? Why were they involved in this at all? And why wasn't anybody telling them anything?

Fuji's thoughts were stopped when Ryoma opened the door. Ryoma took one look at Fuji and ran across the room to the older boy. Ryoma swept Fuji into his arms and smoothed his hair back.

"Shhh… I know it hurts. I know." Ryoma whispered in Fuji's ear.

Something in Fuji snapped. He pushed away from Ryoma suddenly. Ryoma not expecting to be pushed away, fell to floor. Fuji turned on him with tears of sorrow and anger.

"How would you know how it feels?" Fuji yelled. "Your parents weren't murdered by some terrorist group!"

Ryoma looked down, his bangs covering his face. "So that's how you think I am. You think I try to comfort you from fake pain. You think I just want you to forget your mourning and focus on me." Ryoma looked up. Fuji flinched at the level of pain in the younger boy's eyes. "You have no idea what's happening! You have no idea what happened to me so don't snap at me like it's my fault!" Ryoma stood up and ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Fuji stared at the door before turning to the wall and falling into a fitful dreamless sleep.

-----------------------------------

Ryoma ran downstairs and out the front door. It was nearly time anyways. He decided being early wasn't going to do any harm to anyone. He reached his destination and threw himself on the soft grass before the two slabs of granite.

"Okaa-san, Oyaji,… why?"

----------------------------------  
Fuji came downstairs around 6 pm. He saw that the girl (he still didn't know her name) had gotten all of the regulars to come downstairs for dinner. As to how, he had no idea. Aiba noticed him first

Aiba smiled at him, "Sorry dinner isn't as good as it should be. Ryoma cooks better than I do and he's out right now."

Fuji nodded. "Do you know when he'll be back?" the boy asked as his bangs covered his face.

Aiba frowned as he looked at the calendar. "He won't be back till tomorrow night around midnight, if he doesn't kill himself first. He does this every year. It is only for one day, but apparently he decided to go early. He doesn't move from that spot for one minute and then he submerges himself into a deep depression. It takes him a full 24 hours to get over it and sometimes someone has to stop him from killing himself at the end. Usually me or the boss."

Fuji stared at him with eyes wide open. "Where does he go?"

Aiba gravely looked at the younger boy straight on. "His parents' graves. They died two years ago, … tomorrow."

* * *

Gomen ne about the long wait and short chapter. my ideas decided to leave me. in it's place comes the stress from school concerning the play. that really irritates me to no end. if this is confusing i'm sorry. i'll try to get another chapter up soon. maybe hen we'll figure out the girl's name. XP

Please read ans review.

Lovishnesses, Lonely Rain.


	10. The Sixth Apple: A Lemon and Apologies

Hello! i'm in a strangely good mood. i am a serious pessimist. so i have no idea as to why i feel happy oh well. enjoy the new chapter.

Disclaimer:i own only this plot bunny, the OCs, and my flying monkeys. Nothing else.

**----PULSE PULSE PULSE--- **this is my new breakbar thingy

* * *

Chapter 0.9

Fuji was scared. Ryoma was going into a depression and he had pushed the younger boy away without considering Ryoma's feelings and past. Fuji had no idea which cemetery Ryoma's parents were in and if Ryoma killed himself… well, who knew what Fuji would do. Aiba refused to tell him where Ryoma was. Fuji sat at the table glowering at Aiba while the girl forced everyone else to eat. Fuji's teammates seemed to get the idea that Fuji was not in a good mood and left the tensai alone.

The girl sat down after basically spoon feeding Kaidoh. She looked around the table.

"Minna, don't worry about Ryoma. He'll be fine for now. You guys, on the other hand, won't. We need to move you to the main headquarters soon. There we can work on training and future battles. Ryoma should be here for this explanation, but I'll tell him later. We are a group that formed after the Emperor asked for a special squad used to rid Japan of terrorists. The group we are going against, known as the Mukudori, has been in gathering since the time of Hitler. Obviously they have something to do with not liking how the war ended but, anyway. I have absolutely no idea as to why they decided to kill you and your families. You have probably thought or heard that it was the old boss's fault that we didn't get you out of harm if we work for the government. The true reason, which was kept from even Ryoma who was seriously involved, is that the old boss decided that he would rather work for the other side. Therefore he decided to do nothing and make everyone think that it wouldn't matter." The girl stopped and took a deep breath, satisfied that she had everyone's attention.

"The truth is you each have a connection to the Mukudori through your family. We don't know what the connection is or when it was started but it seems like they tried to get your families into the group and they refused. Therefore the Mukudori decided that your families should pay. We are a group called The Lost Apple. We have kinda split off from the Japanese government. Thankfully they are still supporting us, but know big companies can pay us to help them steal information from other companies. It is actually rather interesting to watch each them go back and forth. I won't explain to you how Ryoma is involved. If he wants you to know, he can tell you himself." The girl sighed.

Fuji was the first one who spoke up. "Who are you?" he asked bluntly.

"Fuji, don't be rude." Tezuka reprimanded. Fuji glared at him.

"It's alright. I guess I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Chihari. That is all you need to know about that. I am the current leader of the Lost Apple." Chihari said quietly.

**----PULSE PULSE PULSE--- **

Ryoma lay on the ground in front of his mother's tombstone. It was an angel holding her hands out in front of her as if she was reaching for something. Ryoma had noticed that if he lay flat on his back under the outstretched hands, it looked like his mother was holding her hands above him to heal him from his sorrows. Perhaps his mother really was. He had always believed that once people died, they became guardian angels to those they loved the most. He also believed that humans could have more than one guardian angel. Both of his parents were his guardian angels right now. He idly wondered if Syuusuke would be his guardian angel if the older boy died. Ryoma instantly pushed that thought away and firmly believed the next statement his mind told him. If he died, he would be Fuji Syuusuke's guardian angel till the end of time, whether Fuji liked it or not.

**----PULSE PULSE PULSE--- **

Aiba stood up from the table. "Alright guys, to bed. Tomorrow night we head to the main headquarters. Ryoma should be back by then. If not he'll meet up with us there. Finish everything on your plate before you go to bed. All of you." Aiba looked pointedly at Kaidoh, Eiji, Inui, and Oishi. The four were just staring off into space. Eiji still had not let go of Oishi's hand. Aiba and Chihari looked at each other and then both at Fuji.

"Fuji you stay back, the rest of you finish eating and go to bed." Chihari said. "Aiba, don't forget to contact Sakuno to let her grandmother know that everyone is alright…. More or less."

Tezuka suddenly spoke up. "What do you want with Fuji?" The regulars seemed to snap out of things for a moment and looked at Tezuka and then glared at Chihari. The female smirked.

"Such good dogs. Don't worry, I promise I won't hurt the lad more than he hurts himself." Chihari's expression turned hard. "Fuji has something to do, something to fix, before we leave tomorrow. Anything that happens to him will be of his own doing. I promise he will come back alive and rather uninjured. Otherwise, anything goes." Chihari stood up and walked out.

"Fuji, it would be best if you followed her now." Said Aiba. "She'll take you to him."

Fuji stared at Aiba before standing up and running after Chihari.

"I don't want to go anywhere tomorrow." Eiji's quiet voice startled everyone, including Tezuka.

Aiba smiled sadly at the redhead. "I'm really sorry kiddo. The only way to keep you guys safe is to move you to headquarters. After that you can mourn anytime. Right now everyone's life is in danger. Especially Chihari's, Fuji's, and Ryoma's."

**----PULSE PULSE PULSE--- **

Fuji ran out the front door and after the woman now halfway down the street. He caught up to her slightly out of breath.

"Why are you taking me to him?" Fuji asked as they continued walking under the starlight.

"Because he loves you and he never got over his parents. He refuses to confide in anyone. The only reason Aiba and I know is because I forced him to tell me everything. I told Aiba one time because it was an emergency. Ryoma thought his parents didn't know what he was doing and vise versa. All three were in the Lost Apple. Three elites from the Mukudori were sent to assassinate the Echizens. Their attempt only succeeded in assassinating Ryoma's parents. Ryoma watched them die before his own eyes. The poor boy lost it and murdered all three of the elites. He nearly murdered his own squad-mates. More than ten people would have died that night if I hadn't knocked him out. Ryoma woke up three days later screaming your name. When I asked him one time why your name, he said because you were with him in the nightmare he had and that the elites had not only killed his parents but you as well. I believe that you may be the one to stop his whole routine of depression. The only one to stop him next time, too."

Fuji was silent after Chihari finished her explanation. So Ryoma had suffered the same thing they did, but he didn't have anyone to comfort him for two whole years. Fuji suddenly felt like crying. His chest hurt. He wanted to feel Ryoma in his arms. He wanted to hold the boy close and comfort him while Ryoma's presence comforted him. Chihari turned into a cemetery with Fuji following close behind. She stealthily walked down three rows and turned down a path away from the main cemetery. Fuji followed with confusion written on his face. As they continued down the path, Fuji began to hear a faint noise. They headed towards the noise and Fuji could soon tell it was someone sobbing. Fuji recognized it as Ryoma who was sobbing. He ran past Chihari and down the path. He came to a small clearing where four tombstones lay. Three of the stones were crosses. The fourth, the second from the right, was an angel stretching out her hands palms down. Under the angel, Fuji saw a shivering, shaking, sobbing form in the dark.

"Oh Ryoma!" Fuji ran and pulled the boy into his arms. Fuji felt the hot tears soaking his shirt and neck. He felt glad when small hands clutched at his shirt tightly. Fuji pulled the boy into his lap and leaned against the angel statue. Fuji cuddled and rocked the boy back and forth until he fell asleep. Fuji was startled when he realized he had been crying as well. Fuji looked down into the broken fake of his love and felt more tears come to his eyes. He blinked them away and kissed Ryoma's forehead, cheeks, nose and, after a slight hesitation, the younger boy's soft, moist lips. Gently it began to rain as Ryoma unconsciously began to return the kiss.

**----PULSE PULSE PULSE--- **

Ryoma moaned as he felt familiar lips on his. He returned the kiss and pulled the person closer. He felt himself getting wet but he didn't care. It took his brain a short time to figure out just who was it that was kissing him, but Ryoma would never forget the smell and taste of Fuji Syuusuke. He groaned and pulled Fuji closer. Fuji lay Ryoma down on the soft grass and straddled him. Ryoma slowly opened his eyes and looked into Fuji's blue eyes. He pulled Fuji down slowly and gently pulled Fuji into a searing, passionate, and needy kiss.

Fuji groaned. He was getting hard. He wanted Ryoma so bad. He loved the boy so much. But he knew he needed to have Ryoma forgive him before anything else.

Fuji grudgingly pulled away from the hot kiss. Ryoma whined in complaint. Fuji was panting above him; his forearms were planted on either side of Ryoma's head holding him just above Ryoma's face.

"Ryoma, I…I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-" he was cut off as Ryoma pulled him down for another kiss and ground his hips against the older boy's. Fuji groaned and rubbed back. Ryoma broke away.

"You're forgiven. Now make me forget. Love me. Right now." Ryoma looked into Fuji's tearful eyes. Rain fell on them but neither cared. Ryoma pulled Fuji into another long kiss. Fuji nearly ripped Ryoma's shirt off. Ryoma shivered in the cold of the rain but ignored it as Fuji's tongue found his right nipple. Ryoma groaned and wove his hands in the wet locks of blonde hair. Fuji switched to Ryoma's left nipple and sucked and nipped it till it too stood proud against the rain. Ryoma pulled Fuji's shirt off and ground his hips against the older boy's again.

Fuji tore away from Ryoma and pulled both of their pants off. Ryoma shivered again as his hard cock was surrounded by cold air. Fuji hurriedly pushed one finger into Ryoma's ass as he distracted the younger boy with a desperate kiss. Ryoma whimpered at the sudden intrusion and then pushed back against the finger. Fuji added two more fingers before he found Ryoma's sweet spot. Fuji pressed on Ryoma's prostate and Ryoma screamed Fuji's name in unbound pleasure. Fuji pulled his fingers out and pressed his own rock hard cock against the small hole. Ryoma nodded to Fuji and pulled him in for a kiss. Fuji gave one hard thrust into Ryoma's tight core and gasped into the kiss while Ryoma screamed. Fuji felt as if he was on fire. Ryoma was so tight and wet and hot. Fuji felt as if he was wrapped in hot velvet. He pulled back and thrust again into Ryoma. Ryoma pushed back against Fuji and Fuji felt Ryoma's muscles tighten around him. Fuji gave up on trying to go slow and began to pound Ryoma hard. Ryoma screamed as Fuji hit is sweet spot over and over. Fuji shifted. Ryoma screamed as Fuji's cock seemed to scrape against his prostate and the boy was thrown into heaven as he came hard. Fuji followed as Ryoma's muscles tightened unbelievably around his cock.

Fuji fell on top of Ryoma and gently kissed the younger boy. Fuji broke the kiss and pulled out of Ryoma. He noticed that Ryoma was fast asleep. Fuji knew he should wake the boy so they could go back and dress in warm, dry clothes, but he himself felt too tired to do anything other than pull Ryoma closer as he too fell into dreamland. The last thing Fuji felt was something warm and dry cover him and his love.

* * *

**My First Lemon!** please let me know how i did. please be nice about it. if it sucked don't tell me. although if you have tips, that's fine with me.

i forgot to put up the definition for Mukudori. it means 'starling' in Japanese.

**P.S.** i have callbacks for the school play, Suessical the Musical, on Wednesday. i'm trying out for the Cat in the Hat. but i don't think i have enough experience to be chosen for that part. wish me luck though. i'll need it.

**P.P.S. **if i get a good part, i might put it up in Tenipuri style.

Please read and review.

Lovishnesses, Lonely Rain XP


	11. The Seventh Apple: A New Home

please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Arashi or Prince of Tennis, i just play around with them.

P.S. _------------SAVE A TRUFFULA TREE-------------- is my new spacer. XD_

* * *

Chapter 0.10

Ryoma woke up warm and cozy in someone's arms and under a soft blanket. He sat up and looked around just as a cool morning breeze swept along. Ryoma shivered as the wind wrapped around his naked skin. Wait! Naked?! Ryoma shot up and looked beside him. There slept Fuji with his arm around Ryoma's waist. Ryoma smiled gently and caressed Fuji's cheek. Idly, Ryoma wondered where the blanket came from. He stopped when a pair of pants was thrown into his face.

"Guess you two have no scruples. Absolutely none, if you think it's okay to have sex in the middle of a storm and in a freakin' graveyard." Chihari said with sarcasm. "Thank your lucky stars I thought you two might spend the night out here. I had brought a blanket, but I didn't expect for you two to have sex. You also better pray to your mother. I know I wouldn't approve if my child had sex over my decaying bones."

Ryoma winced. "You just have to over-sweeten your words, don't you?" Chihari shrugged. "Better wake up your boyfriend and get dressed. Aiba's getting worried. The little asshole keeps calling wondering if we're okay. Thankfully, I can ignore him." She disappeared as Ryoma nodded to the first part of her statement. He noticed his and Fuji's clothes were dry. Smiling slightly, Ryoma gently shook his lover awake.

Fuji definitely put up a fight of waking up. Ryoma thought it was cute how Fuji would mumble and bury himself under the blanket … into dirt. Fuji seemed to wake up enough to realize the same thing. He shot up bleary eyed and stared at Ryoma for a full minute before taking his clothes from the younger boy, standing up and brushing of dirt, and getting dressed. After Fuji finished he looked more awake. The older boy looked at Ryoma who was trying not to laugh.

"What?" he asked annoyed.

"Nothing, nothing. Just … nothing." Ryoma said, still giggling.

"Well then get dressed and let's go back, take a bath, and go back to bed." Fuji said irritably.

"Yes, yes, love." Ryoma said, standing up and giving Fuji a kiss on the lips. He put his clothes on just a Chihari was coming back.

"Ready?" she asked. Ryoma could tell she was highly amused with Fuji for some reason. Both boys nodded. "Great! We are going to the main headquarters and everyone will meet up with us there at midnight. But you guys need to help us do cleaning. Don't worry; I'll put Ohno to work de-ghosting the place. I know Kaidoh is very superstitious no matter how much he tries to hide it. Most of you guys will be sharing rooms. So there aren't as many rooms that need to be cleaned."

"Who's sharing rooms and who isn't? And we need breakfast and a bath first." Fuji asked adding on the small breakfast comment just as their stomachs growled.

"Yeah, yeah, I get the point! Nino-chan is making breakfast so just wait." Fuji raised his eyebrows as Chihari seemed to be talking to her stomach.

"Anyway," Chihari straightened up, "Tezuka and Momo want to room alone. Kaidoh refused to be left alone so he and Inui are sharing, Eiji and Oishi are sharing. I don't think they are gotten out of their shock yet. And then you two are sharing a room, I take it." She looked at them with an almost expectant glance. Fuji quickly nodded and hugged Ryoma.

"Of course, I can't stay away from my Ryo-chan!" Fuji squealed.

"Good, you can share Ryoma's suite. One of the best rooms in headquarters. You two get the whole west wing. It is rather small for a wing but it's definitely big enough for two people. It's almost like your own house. Plus you two have a secret passage that connects to my closet. From there you can enter the tower. It's almost like a lighthouse. Ah… forget it you'll see it. It's actually classy for an old rundown mall. The refurbishing took FOREVER." Chihari sighed in exasperation.

Fuji was confused. "Why are you guys working out of an old mall that's been deserted?"

"Well, we didn't have much choice as to where we were going to work from but the place was actually really good. No one knew that there is a hot spring underneath the mall. We couldn't figure out how they used to heat it up during the winter when it was probably open. After all, it's almost 100 years old probably." Ryoma said.

"We're here." Chihari said. In front of them was an old building that looked like a beautifully refurbished mansion.

_------------SAVE A TRUFFULA TREE--------------_

Fuji groaned as he straightened up from cleaning out one of the many closets. Ryoma came in with freshly cleaned bed sheets.

"Are you alright, Syuusuke? If you need to rest, take a break. Chihari may seem strict but she knows we can't work 18 hours straight." Ryoma said. He dropped the bundle of bedding onto the bed and sauntered over to where Fuji was standing by the closet. Fuji was turned on with Ryoma's hips swaying like that. When Ryoma stopped in front of him and stood on tiptoe to give Fuji a quick kiss, Fuji pulled Ryoma flush up against him and attacked the younger boy's lips hungrily. Ryoma moaned and returned the kiss full force. The pulled apart quickly when they heard a knock on the door.

"Good to know you two still have your clothes on. No hanky-panky till after dinner and in YOUR wing. Fuji, sit down if you need a break. Ryoma come help me put the sheets on the bed." Chihari commanded. Ryoma pouted. As Fuji sat down, he watched Ryoma and Chihari putting the sheets on the bed and talking about random things.

"Hey, Chihari. When will we be able to go around outside unnoticed?" Fuji asked suddenly.

"Hmmm. I'm not sure. It really depends on how motivated the police are about this case and what the press finds and leaks out. I'd give it about a month." Chihari said thoughtfully. "Well, the last room down the hall on the left is the last one that needs cleaned. I'm going to help Nino start dinner. It's already nine. Fuji, you and the others will be able to meet some of our other agents. Then we can start training tomorrow. Dinner will be ready in two hours. Have the last room finished by then."

"Yes, Ma'am." They said.

_------------SAVE A TRUFFULA TREE--------------_

"Hey, Ryoma."

"Yes, Syuusuke?"

"What is going to happen to us?"

Ryoma turned away from his dusting. "What do you mean Syuusuke?"

Fuji leaned back on his arms. "I mean, what are we training for? Why do we need to train?"

"Syuusuke, right now, I'm being paid by the government as… well basically a spy/assassin. It's not something I really enjoy doing and I don't do the murdering myself. I'm usually the bait. But still it's my job. Technically, it has been every since I was born. My parents were agents. Nanako never knew and now she's off in America somewhere thinking that I, Okaa-san, and Oyaji are dead. Chihari probably won't force you to work for us but I really would like it if we could all do this together. That way we are never alone. I would probably kill those that I bait, but Chihari refuses to let me unless it's in self-defense and even then, she tells me to try to keep them alive. I want to avenge my parent's murders. I want to kill them. I want to slaughter the enemy who thinks that they can take my family and friends and kill them will I'm forced to sit back and let them. I WILL kill anyone who touches you without your or my approval. Wouldn't you feel the same way? They killed you parents too. We should join together and kill them." Ryoma had crossed over to Fuji and wrapped his arms around his lover. Ryoma buried his face into Fuji's chest. The raw pain of losing his family and knowing they were the same people who had hurt his little lover for years without him knowing. Ryoma was right. Fuji did want to kill the enemy. Even if his teammates didn't agree and left, Fuji would stay with Ryoma and Yuuta and fight until every last one who opposed them was dead.

"I understand Ryoma. I will stay with you and fight. Together we will rid the world of those who robbed us of our lives. The training will help. I do love you and I do this for you." Fuji whispered.

"Thank you Syuusuke. I love you too. Now let's go down for dinner." Fuji pulled Ryoma back to the floor and into a passionate kiss. Ryoma moaned.

"Nnn… Syuusuke, not here. Chihari said not until after dinner. And pouting won't work on me." Ryoma pulled Fuji up and down to the kitchen. There they saw the regulars and Aiba sitting at the table. There were eight seats left empty. Fuji and Ryoma sat down next to Tezuka. Chihari came in and sat down in between Fuji and Yuuta. Three other young men walked in and sat down opposite them. They were all surprised when Sakuno came in and sat down too. The food was already on the table and ready to be eaten. They all ate in silence. Finally, Chihari put her fork down and rested her head on her hands, elbows resting on the table.

"Ok, we need to have a talk."

* * *

Ok, so i kinda left you guys with nothing more and nothing less. i'm sorry it's short. school's being a bitch.

speaking of school: the play. i didn't make the cat in the hat, (for anyone who cares). but i redeemed it cause i'm in 16 out of 25 songs. so i'm ok now. the drama, on the other hand, is just...ugh! everyone is against each other on everything. it's fun but hell.

sorry if this confused anyone i'm squeezing chapters out of my brain because i have partial writer's block on everything.

Please read and Review

Lovishness, Lonely Rain.


	12. The Eighth Apple: Decisions and New Room

Merry Christmas!

December 25, 2009

* * *

Chapter 1.1

"Ok, we need to have a talk. Obviously, not everyone understands exactly what is going on. Blame me if you wish for the deaths of your family, but I want you to know that if we had tried to pull all of you and your families out of Japan, everyone including yourselves, would have been killed. And you are all the keys to overthrowing this enemy group. There is no chance of Japan surviving if we don't stop them. The group is deep in technology and plan to release an epidemic to slaughter Japan. Any survivors will be brainwashed into becoming followers." Chihari said as she looked at each of them.

"Your families were killed because you all show the symptoms of not being affected by the epidemic. They don't like that idea; they would rather not have to go through the trouble of brainwashing you if they don't have to. So they killed your families using the information they had, which led them to believe that you would be at home when they attacked your family. We fed them that information and so they were only able to kill your families and not you.

"With all of you immune to the epidemic the Mukudori plan to release, you are the key to defeating them. We are working on a cure that can be released into the air that will infect everyone in Japan and hopefully save the country. The only problem is that we don't have enough samples of the epidemic to test and create a cure. That's where you guys come in. Although they've been making this cure for a couple of years now, they have only just begun to succeed. If we can stop them before they finish, then we might be able to stop a complete bloodshed. But the only ones capable of retrieving the samples are us.

"You see, the last time we tried to steal samples, they found us out and released a couple of their tests on the epidemic. Few of us were immune to it and most of us died. We've tracked them to Europe and Africa before they came back here. We know they were targeting Japan but I'm guessing they had to get some things from Africa and Europe. Once you guys are trained, we can go in and steal newer samples and information. Hopefully, we can get a better cure for what they have now."

"What if we don't want to help?" Tezuka asked. "Our families were just murdered. What makes you think we're willing to help out when we haven't even been given time to grieve?"

Chihari sighed. She glanced at Ryoma before speaking again. "I'm not commanding you right now. I'm just asking. Under the orders of the government, you are under my command. I can either order you to help and fight or you can volunteer. If you refuse either way, I'll have to put you in holding until this is over. You don't have to worry much. There won't be any frontline battle for a while. We will need to train you guys first anyway. So what do you say?"

Tezuka remained silent as did everyone else. Fuji spoke up first.

"I'm in." He stated clearly, yet softly.

"Fuji!" Exclaims of surprise were roused from the entire Seigaku team.

"What are you talking about Fujiko?" Eiji cried, standing up.

"I'm just saying that I'm volunteering. I want to get revenge on my family and my lover's family." Fuji said, eyes opening to glare at his teammates.

"Your lover?" Oishi asked, taken aback.

"Yes. Ryoma and I are dating and I'm not happy with what has been going on with this terrorist group. I want it to stop. I miss my family as much as I'm sure my brother does. My brother joined, I don't see any reason why I shouldn't support my only remaining family member in what he wants to do. It also calls for revenge for my family, which I'm all for. My boyfriend, ex-teammate, no, my teammate is also in this group for revenge on his own family. I don't see why I shouldn't join and volunteer." Fuji explained, leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed.

Everyone stared at him. Eiji sat back down. Silence reigned over the table. Inui spoke up first.

"I'm in too. I see no reason why not and they might be able to use my data. So I'm in." Inui said quietly. Everyone turned to him. Kaidoh, who was sitting next to Inui and gripping Inui's jacket sleeve tightly for comfort, nodded and hissed.

"Me too." Kaidoh whispered. The rest remained silent.

"Momo, Eiji, Oishi, and Tezuka, you are the only ones who have not chosen what to do. I can only give you one more week to decide." Chihari said. She stood up and walked off, leaving behind a group of people in awkward silence.

The three men that the regulars didn't recognize stood and began clearing dishes. Yuuta and Aiba looked at each other before sighing. Ryoma stood, Fuji following a second later.

"Aiba and Yuuta will show you to your rooms. Fuji and I will see you at breakfast which will be served promptly at 9:00. Please consider your options carefully. There are pros and cons to every choice in life. Please do not let the cons of this choice affect you too much. The sooner this war is over, the sooner we can get on with our lives." Ryoma walked over to the door. He stopped just before leaving, turning around with a sad look in his eyes.

"It's good to see you guys again, even if not under the best circumstances." He said quietly before taking Fuji's hand and disappearing.

__-_-I will eat you-_-__

Ryoma dragged Fuji down a hall that they hadn't been down and through a pair of frosted glass doors. Inside was a small circular room made entirely of glass. There were no furnishings other than a spiral iron-wrought staircase in the center. Ryoma dragged the other boy up the stairs and into an amazing suite. There were two bedrooms off the side of a large, eclectic-styled living room which lead into the sleek kitchen. Ryoma lead Fuji to a third door that stood off to the side of the bedroom doors. Upon entering the doorway, Fuji saw a short hallway that lead into a staircase the spiraled up even farther. There were walls on both sides so Fuji couldn't tell how far up it went. After awhile, Ryoma pointed to a landing that broke off of the staircase.

"That's Chihari's closet. Use this staircase and that entrance to get to her in an emergency. We are nearly there." Ryoma directed. Fuji nodded and continued to follow Ryoma up the staircase. At the top there was another small landing and a door. Ryoma pushed it in with a secret smile. Fuji's jaw dropped at the view.

There was a glass wall that went from the right side of the entrance all the way around to a wall that came straight out of the left side of the entrance. There were two doors on that wall. The room itself was done in blues and greens. In the center of the curved glass wall was a king sized four-poster with sheer drapery and blue sheets. A curtain that ran the entire wall was held by a matching sash on the left side of a door. Carpets, pillows and cushions covered the floor and surrounded a small low table next to the glass on the far side of the room. Ryoma stood to the side, amused, as Fuji explored the room. The first led to a straight walk-in closet. There was one wall that was empty. The other was full of Ryoma's clothes. Fuji backtracked out of the closet and into the huge bathroom next door. The bathroom was done in blues and greens as well. The Japanese-styled Jacuzzi bathtub was tiled on the top and up the surrounding walls with the traditional wood inside. The shower looked like it had a stick of copper bamboo stuck out of the wall where a shower head would be. Fuji couldn't wait to try them out in multiple ways.

Fuji came out of the bathroom to see Ryoma lounging against one of the posts with a very amused smirk. Fuji gave his boyfriend a smirk to rival as he pounced on Ryoma, tackling him to the very soft bed behind them.

__-_-I will eat you-_-__

Fuji looked up and noticed that the ceiling was glass also. The stars shined, giving the room a soft glow of starlight. Ryoma lay curled into Fuji's side, his head resting on Fuji's shoulder. Fuji thought about his four teammates who seemed undecided as he ran his fingers through Ryoma's soft hair.

"What's wrong?" Ryoma mumbled from Fuji's neck. Fuji smiled softly, Ryoma knew him well.

"I'm worried about Eiji, Oishi, Momo, and Tezuka. I don't want them miserable here and I'm sure we could use them in this war. I don't want to be separated from them because they don't want to participate. I'd be as heartbroken without them as I was with you." Fuji replied softly.

Ryoma snuggled closer to Fuji and pulled the comforter closer around them. "Who knows what they will choose. I know that I will be ok with just you. I've lived long enough without you all that I could still do so if needed. But without you, I couldn't, especially not since I got you back."

"It hurt so much that you were gone. I hated you for a while, you know. Cause you left me without saying anything. You left after planning a date, our first. Then all of a sudden, you're gone. No note, no phone call, nothing. You had said you loved me, but the moment you disappeared, it seemed that you were lying. After awhile, I realized that you weren't lying about loving me, not with the glances I remembered. I missed you so much. There were times in the middle of the night that I felt like my heart was breaking for no apparent reason. When that happened, I always thought of you." Fuji said in a soft voice.

Fuji felt Ryoma's tears on his chest. "I'm so sorry. I love you. I'm sorry." Ryoma uttered through his tears.

"I know, I love you, too."

* * *

Well there is the latest chapter for _Apples and Starlings_. amazing how long it took. anyway, _An Impossible World_ and _CSI: JAPAN_ have been updated as well. the next update should be New Years, but if there is nothing, it will most certainly be on January 28. that i promise.

Please read and review!

Lovishnesses, Lonely Rain


End file.
